Broken
by Azn Muffin
Summary: she was broken. He recreated her shattered heart like he did his paintings. And why is Neji in the Bahamas? SaixSakura


A/N: Well I had this idea during a reader's block so I had to get it out somehow read the author's note at the bottom enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto walks and sits in emo corner

**Break Me**

Years ago he broke her. Since then she had worked hard and became the apprentice of the Godaime, the female sanin, Tsunade. Sakura had grown up to be quite the looker and the best kunoichi in the Fire Country and in other places, but even as her outside appearance matured inside she became smaller and colder. She was broken and everyone either played along with it or didn't notice it. How many times had she wished for someone to pity her and pester her until she would break and everything would be told, and someone would understand her and hold her while she cried.But that time wouldn't come for some time.

Years after that night that she spent on the cold, hard bench of reality, two of many new people came into her life. Her new sensei Yamato, and teammate Sai. At first she couldn't hate him less. He had a crude sense of humor, no emotions or feelings, and looked like _him_. Memories of her old traitor of a teamate flashed through her head and she, if possible, became almost as emotionless as he. It wasn't his fault he looked like the man she once 'loved' and had tried to kill her and his best friend for something so much less valuable then what he had lost. She had shunned him and stayed by Naruto like he was her most precious life line. Naruto gaurded Sakura with his life not only on the battle field (which he really didn't need to do anyway) And tried to keep her from thinking of Sasuke who made her break into tears or depression each time he was mentioned.

She had cried when Sai had left on their mission. He left behind sketch books and many of his possessions behind when he betrayed the village for Orochimaru. It was like déjà vu with her heart being broken and her being left behind by the one she loved, but now it was worse. They had become friends in the last few years. He never really opened up because he did not understand feelings. She had tried her best to teach him the ones that she could still truly show without fakeing, and she thought that sometime during their lessons together he had started to learn love. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, but they were just sitting there waiting for her to give in. Sakura still held him close to her and as time went he had started to somehow recreate her shattered heart like he created his paintings, and because she had become strong for this purpose, to keep the ones she loved and cared about safe and with her.

But as usual for Sakura things went from bad to worse. _He_ had made an appearance. He tried to kill her, told her that he loved her, and in the middle of kidnapping her while she was unconsious, took the life of one of her best friends. Fate was out to get her. 'Well at least Neji-san isn't being tortued by cruel harsh destiny anymore' she thought

Meanwhile…….

Neji's laying in a hamoc between two palm trees with a smoothie and sunglasses on a beach "This is the life!"

Ehem back to Sakura……..

Naruto had been called for more training with the 'Toad Sage'. Jiriya had offered Sakurfa to come along, but Tsunade would never allow it because of the perverted minds of both the men. Again, no one realized that she was crumbleing. Her broken shards were shattering into sharper, tiny, shards that could never be fixed.

Then he showed up. Sakura was out late at night on the same bench that a certain Uchiha had left her on years ago and had caused so much damage to her heart. She bumped into him, and politely excused herself, but the man wouldn't let her go. He held her arm firmly, but didn't hurt her. She was kind of used to this. Most of the perverts would usually do this to her. So without a word she focused her chakra to her hand ready to break her enemy's arm with a gentle hit.

Whoever was holding her let go and gave a smirk. Sakura looked up at him. His dark long black bangs were covering his eyes, but there was something familiar about him. "S-Sai?" she said, her voice trembling. "Sakura-san" he said pushing his bangs to the side. She stared at him in complete shock. One, he had called her by her real name, and Two he was actually…smilling. A real, emotion filled, smile. Her eyes were starting to water, but she tried not to cry. "It's okay Sakura-san. I'm back and I'm never leaving you again" 'what? I can't. I'll end up heart broken again and-and-' her thoughts broke and she started crying. She let everything she had kept inside for years pour out and Sai took it all in. Now he could feel her pain. He didn't like the feeling, but at the same time he was happy that it would help Sakura.

He listened to everything she said and held her tightly. His warmth was like the glue to hold her together. When she was done he lifted up her chin and gave a sympathetic smile. "I understand. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent that and that I can't do anything more for you, but I'm here and I swear on your tears and broken heart that I will never let this happen to you as long as I live. I can feel you and it hurts me too so please don't cry anymore. Tell me all that you need to and put it behind you. He will never break you again as long as I'm here and I promise I will never leave again" he said. She looked into his eyes as he spoke and tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. He smiled a real smile that seemed to say 'I love you' and she gave an understanding look. He pulled her into a tight hug again and she whispered "I love you too". Then he took her back to her apartment and the two of them fell asleep on the couch dreaming of the days and things to come. 'Fate is good to me' she thought smiling.

Somewhere else in Konoha…

"huh? Hey Neji what happened to you" Naruto asked with huge eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?" Neji screamed. "I got attacked by seagulls, it started raining on me, A huge wave out of nowhere caught me and nearly drowned me, then when I got out of the water I find out that my swimming trunks are gone! That's what happened to me!!!" he yelled then ran off like a freak. Naruto shrugged and went back to eating ramen.

A/N: not very good, but I had this idea for a fanfic and I had to get it out somehow and since I'm currently writing Getting Her Back I cannot turn this into a chapter story. If anyone wants to use this idea to turn into a story which I highly doubt just let me know about it and give me credit for the idea. Ja ne!


End file.
